


closet, 5 mins

by llgf



Series: we exist [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Smut, F/M, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:18:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llgf/pseuds/llgf
Summary: His name is Cassian Andor; she remembers Draven presenting him with a stern voice, making him more imposing than she’s learned Cassian really is, more than he wants to be. He’ll be there for you and for me, Draven said.And oh, Cassian Andor is present, available, even between classes, in the closet, hands on her hips, repeating,we shouldn’t do this, but they do it anyway.





	closet, 5 mins

**Author's Note:**

> anon prompt on my tumblr: [ here ](https://lclrgsl.tumblr.com)  
> and thanks to [ Kelly ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/garglyswoof/pseuds/garglyswoof) for her beta work! what would i be without you?

He looks at the amphitheater, scanning the room. He’s the only TA she knows who doesn’t look at his phone while he surveys them. He reads a book instead. Always a different book. He’s holding an old copy of Ciudades Desiertas, and Jyn notices how worn out it is. It has wrinkles on the cover, enough that she doesn’t recognize the drawing.

He has eclectic tastes, from classics to more contemporary literature, sometimes even poetry. Every day he has his own mood, she thinks.

Or perhaps it’s because she places the most interesting book to her at the top of the stack - the one next to his bed, which serves him partially as a bedside table - while he showers or cooks. Jyn enjoys reading the summaries as well as the first and last line of the novels. 

Sometimes she takes a pencil and leaves a note on the first page.

Just like she’s leaving one on her test, right now. Proud of her forbidden words, decorating the corner of the sheet, she raises her smiling face, a certain coincidence strikes her when she finds herself looking right into his eyes gazing back.

He nods and raises his eyebrows as if to ask if everything is fine. Jyn answers with a nod. Yes, everything is fine.

A smile, which she returns.

His name is Cassian Andor; she remembers Draven presenting him with a stern voice, making him more imposing than she’s learned Cassian really is, more than he wants to be. He’ll be there for you and for me, Draven said.

And oh, Cassian Andor is present, available, even between classes, in the closet, hands on her hips, repeating,  _ we shouldn’t do this, _ but they do it anyway. She kisses his jawline, takes his hand and leads it even higher. He curls up on her to be able to kiss her, and she clings to his neck, on the tip of her toes.

And that's how it began, tiptoed, a book too high for her, and the TA, chivalrous, grabbing the book easily - though it’s not the right one, she’d noticed later.

"Thank you, Mr. Andor."

She remembered him from class, his hand on his chin, scrutinizing the new faces.

"Cass - Cassian, please," he said. "Jyn, is that it?"

Jyn nodded and thanked him. It’s only with two steps between them that she realized how close he was. 

He handed her another book, "You should read that one."

“Really?”

“Yes, it’s an interesting read, I may not agree with everything, but - “

He scratched his chin, looking for words, and Jyn followed the gesture. 

“I’ve read it,” she said. 

“Oh,” and he really looked surprised, “that’s great, nice.”

“But do you have anything else I could read?” Jyn added. 

So he gave her another book, and another, and another. 

At first she just told him what she thought of it, then she left notes for him to read, and soon they found themselves in the library, talking for hours about anything. 

So it started with books, gazes, encouragement, a hand brushing hers, an embrace, a kiss on the cheek, then another on the lips between two shelves of the library, then his head between her legs in the closet - and that was when he read poetry, sinful words whispered in a 6-foot-wide room,  _ we shouldn’t do this _ . Jyn nodded and kissed him.  _ We really shouldn’t.  _

When they're in class, Jyn looks at him, maybe because he said something about Joan of Arc, or maybe because he devours her with his eyes.

He always looks younger when he looks at her.

When she isn’t  focused, doodling on her notebook, spaceships and planets, he often calls on her, “Jyn?” and there is always a hint of desperation in his voice like he wants to reach out, but he simply can’t take her hands and run his finger on her knuckles. 

Jyn looks back at him, but never for too long. She will take her time later, when he takes her out to eat pancakes in the evening - one of his quirks - and he’ll take her hand and run his finger on her knuckles. She’ll smile. 

He doesn’t talk much about him. It’s something they have in common which is quite exceptional: they talk about everything without words about Jyn or Cassian.

So it was like a slap in the face when he’d started to talk about Jyn  _ and _ Cassian in the aftermath, beyond the closet door. 

He said:  _ I love you.  _ And the small room was suddenly too small for Jyn and Cassian. 

That’s when he’d invited her to his flat. Because the three words deserved more than a little closet, more than bleach and dust. 

Kay was not there, he’d specified while he opened the door, because Jyn and Kay’s relationship was tense, mostly because again,  _ they shouldn’t do that _ . But Jyn still wore his t-shirts, borrowed his books, and Cassian didn’t guilt himself even though she didn’t say it back. 

"You have 5 minutes left, finish your sentence and reread," he suddenly says, pulling her out of her thoughts. 

She folds the corner, where the note is: 

_ Closet, 5 mins _

Jyn grabs her bag, throws her things in it, and leaves the sheet on his desk, taking care to look at him with a smile. She taps her finger twice on the folded paper so he’ll be meticulous with this one, he’ll make sure of it.

When the corridor empties, she slips into the small room that smells like bleach and dust. Jyn moves the unused bucket to slightly shift the broken tile underneath and grab the key.

4 minutes later - Jyn does not know if Cassian is very punctual or just in a hurry - he joins her, and Jyn doesn’t even have the time to lock the door, he is already baptizing her lips and neck with kisses.

"Not too complicated?"

"I have a good teacher," she laughs, before turning the key once in the lock.

"It's the end of the year," Cassian says as if it were a great revelation, when the sunny days are already here and summer plans are getting clearer, "your last year," he adds, half his words incomprehensible because he’s whispering them in the crook of her neck. 

_ Oh, right _ , he’s talking about the graduation hat and Jyn’s diploma. Or he’s not talking about that at all. 

“I love you, Jyn,” he says.

She’s heard those words before, but he’s asking something this time, and she can’t help but reply,  “I love you too.”


End file.
